


Long Day

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #62: “He is always tired and emotional”, Hyena.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #62: “He is always tired and emotional”, Hyena.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Long Day

~

Upon their arrival at Severus’, Harry was clinging fast to him. They remained locked in an embrace for several moments before Severus finally murmured, “We’re here.”

“Right.” Harry blushed, stepping back with obvious reluctance. “Sorry. I guess I like touching you.” 

Warmth spread through Severus. “Well, I certainly have no objections.”

“Yeah, I _thought_ you liked that bit.” Leaning in, Harry kissed him slowly, pressing his body against Severus. Pulling away, he whispered, “I’m preceptive that way.”

“Is that so?” Severus pursed his lips, noting the bags under Harry’s eyes. “Well, I’ve my perceptive moments as well, and something tells me you’re ready to retire to bed. Shall we?” 

“That would be brilliant.” Harry bit his lip. “And I’m sorry to be emotional, but I’m knackered. It’s been a long day.” 

“Of course.” After extracting their care packages from their pockets and placing them under a Stasis Charm, Severus guided Harry towards his bedroom. “And I’d be surprised if you _weren’t_ emotional. You lost your partner today.”

“Yeah.” Harry sighed. “I feel like Hugo.”

“Ronald and Hermione’s son?” Severus frowned. “Why?” 

Harry smiled. “He’s always tired and emotional.”

“You’re not a child. Now come to bed. We won’t do anything but rest.” 

Harry coughed. “Well, I didn’t say _that_.” He grinned. “Let’s not be too hasty.” 

Severus laughed. “We’ll see how it goes.” 

As they got undressed, Harry setting aside his clothes, he paused, staring at something in the corner.

“What is it?” Severus asked. 

“I thought I’d to need to Summon Kreacher with my uniform in the morning.” Harry nodded at a pile of clothes that Severus didn’t recall seeing before. “But it looks like he’s anticipated my needs.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “He’s quite a useful fellow, isn’t he?” 

Harry snorted. “When he’s not grumbling, he’s laughing like a hyena, but yeah, he has his moments.” 

They crawled into bed, Harry immediately curling around Severus. “What time do you have to be at the Ministry?” Severus asked.

“Eight.” 

“I rise early. I’ll wake you before that.” 

Harry kissed him before closing his eyes. “I’m sure you will,” he said, his breathing evening out. “Goodnight.” 

Severus watched him for a long moment. “Goodnight, Harry.” 

~


End file.
